


Si me tocas

by Elena26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sirius Black, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Past Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sexual Tension, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Fluff, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena26/pseuds/Elena26
Summary: "Pero si acabamos de empezar, y todavía no te he tocado los oblicuos" replica Sirius."¿Los...los qué?" pregunta Remus, tratando de que no le tiemble la voz.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------En el que todo empieza con un masaje, Sirius no se entera de nada y Remus desearía que le tragase la tierra.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 23





	Si me tocas

Cuando Sirius llega a casa todas las luces están apagadas y en el piso reina un absoluto silencio.

-¿Remus?

Pregunta en la oscuridad, pero no obtiene respuesta. Se descalza las botas a medida que recorre el pasillo y entra en el salón, encendiendo la luz a su paso. Remus está tumbado en el sofá, con dos mantas casi cubriéndole por completo, sólo dejando entrever la parte superior de su cara; tiene los ojos cerrados y parece profundamente dormido, así que Sirius intenta no hacer ruido mientras se dirige hacia la cocina y se prepara algo rápido para cenar. Las pocas cosas que pueblan su nevera sólo le permiten hacerse un sándwich de queso y acompañarlo con un botellín de cerveza. Deberían ir a hacer la compra, pero Sirius ha estado ocupado trabajando para la Orden y para Remus la luna aún está demasiado reciente; ha sido peor de lo habitual, las secuelas más profundas y difíciles de curar. Sirius vuelve al salón y se sienta cuidadosamente a los pies de su amigo, en el pequeño hueco que queda libre. Le observa y se pregunta si ha comido algo en todo el día. Probablemente no, Remus es un desastre cuando se trata de cuidar de sí mismo. Ha pasado casi una semana y Sirius empieza a preocuparse. Está más que acostumbrado a cuidar de Remus después de sus transformaciones, y le ha visto con cicatrices por todo el cuerpo y con heridas abiertas, postrado en una cama en la enfemería de Hogwarts. Esta vez, sin embargo, y aunque las heridas son las mismas de siempre, Remus parece más exhausto de lo habitual. Ya no son adolescentes y, aunque siguen siendo jóvenes, la guerra les ha hecho envejecer de golpe. Tanto Remus como él trabajan incansablemente para la Orden y tal vez el cuerpo de Remus ha dicho basta, pidiendo a gritos un poco de descanso. Sirius termina de cenar y rebusca entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta en busca del paquete de cigarrillos, pero antes de que pueda encenderse uno Remus se despierta y le mira con los ojos acuados por el sueño.

-¿Estás bien?.- le pregunta Sirius en voz baja, posando con delicadeza su mano en la pierna de Remus tapada por la manta. Su amigo se incorpora lentamente hasta quedar sentado, emitiendo un ligero quejido de dolor al hacerlo.

-Estoy bien.- responde, su voz pastosa por el sueño. Sirius le sonríe con tristeza; es obvio que no es verdad, pero Remus nunca se queja de nada.

-¿Has comido algo?

Remus niega lentamente con la cabeza y Sirius se levanta como un resorte. Al cabo de unos minutos vuelve con un sándwich y una taza de té.

-Sólo lleva queso, tengo que ir a comprar.- le explica mientras le tiende la comida.

-Gracias.- responde Remus.- yo haré la compra, tú estás ocupado.

-No, tú te quedarás aquí a descansar.- replica Sirius.- además, hasta mañana por la tarde no me necesitan en la Orden.

-Debería ir yo también.- repone Remus, su rostro contraído en una mueca de preocupación.

-Dumbledore ha dicho que te tomes el tiempo necesario. No nos servirás de nada en este estado, ya lo sabes.

Remus asiente en silencio y termina de comerse el sándwich y de beberse el té.

-Ya debería estar recuperado.- dice, suspirando, y Sirius le escucha atentamente.-pero estoy cansado todo el día y tengo el cuerpo dolorido, como si acabara de hacer un ejercicio muy intenso. Ni siquiera tengo demasiadas heridas, pero los músculos...no sé, es como si todo yo fuera una agujeta gigante.

Sirius le observa ; es cierto, no tiene muchas heridas, al menos no comparado con otras veces, pero su rostro está contraído en una mueca de dolor y todo su cuerpo parece estar en tensión.

-Túmbate boca abajo.- le indica Sirius, y Remus le mira sin comprender.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a darte un masaje. ¿Te duele la espalda? ¿Los hombros?

-Sí pero...

-Soy bueno dando masajes.- le corta Sirius.- puedes preguntarle a James. A veces le daba alguno después de un partido especialemente duro.

-¿Le dabas masajes a James?.- pregunta Remus, sorprendido.

-De vez en cuando, sí.- asiente Sirius.- y a otros del equipo. Nunca he obtenido ninguna queja de ninguno.

-No sé...- murmura Remus, dubitativo.

-Venga, Lunático. No puedo dejarte peor de lo que estás.- repone Sirius, sonriendo de medio lado, y Remus termina por acceder.

-Vale, supongo que no pierdo nada.

-Bien.- asiente Sirius, satisfecho.- quítate la parte de arriba y túmbate boca abajo. Voy a lavarme las manos y a calentarlas un poco.

Remus mira a Sirius adentrarse en el pasillo en dirección al baño, y se arrepiente al instante de haber aceptado el masaje, pero sabe que ya no puede decir que no; Sirius insistirá hasta que lo consiga. Se incorpora un poco más, se deshace de las mantas que le enredan las piernas y se quita el jersey con delicadeza. Todos sus músculos protestan ante el movimiento. Lo cierto es que un masaje no le vendría nada mal.

-¿Qué haces? Te he dicho que te quites la parte de arriba.- le dice Sirius cuando vuelve, mientras se frota las manos con un líquido que Remus no sabe identificar.

-Me he quitado el jersey.

-También la camiseta.- Sirius arquea las cejas, como si fuera obvio. Remus siente cómo se ruboriza de arriba abajo, pero no dice nada y obedece a su amigo ; se quita la camiseta y se tumba boca abajo en el sofá. No tarda en sentir a Sirius moverse por detrás de él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre la zona baja de su espalda.

-¿Estás bien así? ¿Peso mucho?.- le pregunta.

-No.- musita Remus, su voz amortiguada por el cojín que tiene debajo de la cabeza.- estoy bien.

-Genial.- asiente Sirius, y Remus siente sus manos calientes posarse sobre sus hombros. Empieza con delicadeza, acariciándole levemente con las palmas y dirigiéndose al hueco que hay entre sus omoplatos. Sus manos se deslizan con facilidad por la piel gracias al líquido que se ha puesto en ellas, y Remus siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.- Dime si te hago daño.

Sirius profundiza más en su piel, apretando los músculos agarrotados. Remus aprieta los dientes; duele un poco, pero al mismo tiempo le alivia. Las manos de Sirius son delgadas pero de dedos largos y fuertes, y aprietan justo en los puntos más contracturados. Remus cierra los ojos y se olvida de la situación por un instante, tratando de no pensar que es Sirius quien le está tocando de esa manera. Poco a poco siente cómo los nudos que le agarrotaban los músculos van desapareciendo, como si se fundieran bajo el calor y la presión de las manos expertas de Sirius. No sabe cuántos minutos pasan cuando siente a su amigo moverse un poco encima de él y sentarse sobre sus piernas. Sus manos han abandonado la parte superior de su espalda y ahora se posan en la inferior. Remus abre los ojos de repente.

-¿Qué...qué haces?

-También tienes los músculos tensos aquí, en las lumbares.- contesta Sirius, empezando a masajearle. Remus cierra de nuevo los ojos, tratando de concentrarse simplemente en el contacto y en la sensación placentera, sin relacionar que es Sirius quién le está haciendo sentir eso. Pero no puede. Sabe que es él, sabe que son sus dedos los que ahora le recorren la espalda, tan abajo que se estan acercando a una parte peligrosa de su anatomía. Remus emite un gemido cuando Sirius aprieta un poco más sus músculos.

-¿Te he hecho daño?.- se apresura a preguntarle su amigo, deteniéndose.

-No.- contesta Remus, avergonzado.- pero creo que ya es suficiente.

-Pero si acabamos de empezar, y todavía no te he tocado los oblicuos.- replica Sirius.

-¿Los...los qué?.- pregunta Remus, tratando de que no le tiemble la voz.

-Esto.- le responde Sirius, llevando directamente su manos a cada lado de su espalda, metiéndose un poco en el abdomen y apretando con firmeza pero con suavidad al mismo tiempo. Remus ahoga otro gemido mientras siente cómo su contractura va poco a poco deshaciéndose. Hay otra parte, sin embargo, que siente endurecer cada vez más. Es una suerte que esté boca abajo, pero teme que si Sirius sigue tocándole de esa manera no pueda esconderlo más.

-Así está bien.- dice Remus, incorporándose tan deprisa que casi tira a Sirius del sofá. Vuelve a sentarse y se apresura a taparse con las mantas. Sirius le mira extrañado desde su posición.

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso?.- le pregunta, con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Te estaba haciendo daño?

-No, no.- contesta Remus.- pero ya estoy mejor. Gracias, me has ayudado mucho, en serio.

Sirius sigue observándole de forma interrogante, y Remus querría levantarse e irse de allí, pero sabe que sería ridículo llevarse las mantas consigo para tapar su erección, así que permanece sentado mientras los dos se sumen en un incómodo silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos interminables Sirius vuelve a hablar.

-Pensé que ya habías superado eso.- le dice, y esta vez es Remus el que le mira sin comprender.

-¿Superar el qué?

Sirius se remueve en su asiento y respira profundamente.

-Siento que... que desde que os dije que era gay te comportas diferente.

Remus le mira con incredulidad.

-No es eso.- niega con la cabeza, frenéticamente.

-¿Ah no?.- replica Sirius, que parece ir enfadándose por momentos.- Siempre estás evitando que te toque, y todo empezó a raíz de contaros eso, en sexto.

Remus le mira con pánico. La razón por la que no deja que Sirius le toque tanto como a los demás es completamente opuesta a la que él cree, pero eso no puede decírselo.

-Mira, Remus, puede que sea gay, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a hacerte nada o que intente follarte cada vez que te toco, ¿sabes?

_Ojalá significara eso,_ piensa Remus para sus adentros, sonrojándose ante la sola idea. Es patético.

-Ya lo sé, Sirius.- responde.- claro que lo sé. No tengo ningun problema con que seas gay.

-Empiezo a dudarlo.- dice Sirius, y Remus se siente la peor persona del mundo.- jamás quieres que te cuente nada sobre los chicos con los que salgo o sobre sexo, la sola mención hace que cambies de tema automáticamente, no sé si te has dado cuenta. Y luego está lo de tocarte. He cuidado mil veces de ti, Remus, en el colegio, cuando estabas en la enfermería y jamás tuviste un problema hasta que...bueno, hasta que os dije que me gustaban los chicos.

Remus respira ampliamente, tratando de serenar el torbellino que las palabras de Sirius están generando en su interior.

-No es por eso, Sirius. Es sólo que...- Remus titubea, tratando de mantenerle la mirada para resultar más veraz.- no me gusta mostrar mi cuerpo, ni que veáis mis cicatrices o heridas, ya lo sabes.

-Eso vale con los demás, Remus, pero a mí no me vengas con esa mierda.- repone Sirius airado.- si tienes un problema prefiero que me lo digas.

_¿Que si tiene un problema?_, piensa Remus, claro que lo tiene, y está ahí delante. Es cierto que evita hablar de sexo con Sirius, pero no puede soportar cada vez que éste les cuenta con tal o cual chico se acostó la otra noche. Remus a veces les ve cuando Sirius los trae a casa, en escasas ocasiones; son altos, guapos, atléticos o al menos mínimamente interesantes. ¿Qué podría hacer él compitiendo con ellos?

-No tengo ningún problema con que seas gay, ¿vale?.- le dice Remus muy serio, porque no soporta que su amigo piense así de él. Puede ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos; para Sirius sus amigos lo son todo y sabe que su aprobación es muy importante. Ya tiene bastante con el desprecio de su familia.

Sirius asiente, aunque no parece muy convencido, y a su rostro ahora le cubre una pátina de tristeza. Remus no soporta verlo así, así que piensa en algo que decir mientras se mordisquea el labio, nervioso.

-A mí también me gustan los chicos.- confiesa finalmente, y no sabe de dónde le ha salido el valor para decir eso. Sirius, que hasta ahora tenía la mirada fija en el frente, gira la cabeza de golpe y abre mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué?.- pregunta.- ¿Desde cuándo?

-No sé.- Remus se encoge de hombros, pero miente; claro que lo sabe. Desde que vio a Sirius en la ducha en cuarto curso y por su mente se cruzaron pensamientos que no tenía sobre ninguno de sus otros amigos.- pero también me gustan las chicas.

Sirius sigue mirándole con la boca entreabierta, como un pez fuera del agua que estuviera luchando por conseguir oxígeno.

-¿Por qué nunca nos lo has dicho? ¿Lo saben James y Peter?.- pregunta Sirius, molesto ante la posibilidad de ser el el último en enterarse.

-No, no.- niega Remus con la cabeza.- no lo sabe nadie, aunque supongo que mi madre lo sospecha, las madres siempre lo saben todo, ¿no?.- dice y sonríe ligeramente, tratando de relajar el ambiente, pero la expresión de desconcierto de Sirius no varía ni un ápice.-No es que lo estuviera escondiendo ni nada de eso, es sólo que... no sé, ya sabes que no suelo hablar de esas cosas.

-Pues tal vez deberías hablar más, Lunático.- replica Sirius, y después se queda en silencio mirando al infinito, aún tratando de procesar esa nueva información. Remus tampoco dice nada y espera a que su amigo vuelva a hablar.

\- Entonces... ¿es verdad que no tienes ningún problema con lo de que sea gay?

-Pues claro que no, Canuto.

Remus puede sentir cómo Sirius suspira de alivio y su cara va recuperando una expresión más relajada.

-Joder, Lunático - murmura, medio riendo.- pensé que realmente había algo mal entre nosotros. Siento como si...- se detiene, meditando sus palabras.- como si a veces te alejaras de mí. Pero tal vez son cosas mías.

-No son cosas tuyas.- repone Remus, que esta noche está dispuesto a decir lo que no ha dicho en años.- sí que me alejo de ti.

Sirius le mira, de nuevo serio.

-¿Por qué?.- le pregunta, y parece tremendamente triste.- ¿Es algo que haya hecho?

Remus se retuerce los dedos y respira ampliamente, reuniendo valor para hablar.

-No has hecho nada.- dice.- nada consciente, al menos. Si me alejo de ti es porque...porque me gustas.- confiesa, y enseguida un espeso silencio sobreviene la habitación. Remus siente como si se hubiera quitado una enorme losa de encima, pero ahora Sirius le mira fijamente, casi sin parpadear, así que se apresura a decir algo más, cualquier cosa que les saque de ese momento incómodo.- Y no quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros, ¿vale? Simplemente tenía que decírtelo. Entiendo que somos amigos y que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, así que haz como si esto no hubiera ocurrido, por favor, lo último que querría es que nada cambiara entre nosotros, así que si...

-Remus, para.- le interrumpe Sirius, tomándole de las manos.- y respira, te estás poniendo rojo.

Remus respira ampliamente mientras Sirius le masajea las manos.

-Olvida lo que te acabo de decir, por favor.- le suplica.- no tendría que haberte dicho nada.

-No puedo olvidarme de eso.- contesta Sirius.- no puedes decirme que te gusto y quedarme como si nada, ¿lo entiendes, no?

Remus le mira con pánico. Claro que lo entiende, ahora Sirius se alejará de él y dejarán de ser amigos. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Jamás tendría que haberle dicho nada. Las cosas estaban bien como estaban. ¿Por qué ha abierto la boca? Total, ¿para qué? ¿qué esperaba que pasara?

-Sí lo entiendo.- dice finalmente, casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué entiendes?

-Que quieras alejarte de mí.

Sirius niega despacio con la cabeza y una leve sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

-Entonces has entendido muy mal, Lunático.- le dice, en voz baja, antes de acercarse un poco más y besarle. Remus permanece con los ojos abiertos, sin saber cómo reaccionar, hasta que Sirius vuelve a separarse y le sonríe con timidez.- tú también me gustas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.- replica Remus, anonadado.-

-¿Que por qué me gustas?.- pregunta Sirius, riendo con humor.- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Vamos, he visto los chicos con los que sales y no son... no son nada como yo. ¿Por qué te fijarías en mí?

-¿Que por qué me fijaría en ti?.- Sirius alza las cejas.- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Remus siente su corazón latir con fuerza cuando Sirius se acerca un poco más y le toma por la barbilla.

-¿Tal vez porque eres inteligente, divertido, fiel y tremendamente atractivo?.- le dice, tan cerca de sus labios que casi se rozan con los suyos.

\- No soy atractivo.- replica Remus.- Y además soy un hombre lobo. No soy...normal.

-¿Y tú crees que yo si? ¿Has visto a mi familia? Se han casado tanto entre hermanos y primos que probablemente tenga alguna deficiencia oculta en la cabeza que todavía no se ha manifestado.

Sirius se ríe y Remus se contagia sin poder evitarlo.

-Nadie es normal, Lunático.- le dice, su mano anteriormente posada en su barbilla ahora le acaricia ligeramente la cara y Remus tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al contacto.- Y sí eres atractivo.- puntualiza.

-Estoy lleno de cicatrices.

-Me encantan tus cicatrices.- dice Sirius, en apenas un susurro. Remus siente un escalofrío cuando Sirius deposita sus labios en una de las cicatrices que le recorre la clavícula de punta a punta, y la besa lentamente, recorriéndola en toda su longitud. Cuando termina vuelve a mirarle a los ojos y Remus tiene que hacer serios esfuerzos por no derramar una lágrima. Se mantienen unos segundos en silencio, simplemente mirándose, hasta que Remus lo rompe de nuevo.

-Oye, ¿que es ese liquido que has usado para el masaje? Tengo toda la espalda pringosa.

Remus se separa un poco del respaldo del sofá y se toca la piel con un gesto de desagrado.

Sirus se muerde los labios tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

-Lubricante.

-¿Lubricante?.- repite Remus, confundido.- ¿Lubricante de qué?

Sirius le mira conteniendo la risa, hasta que Remus comprende y se sonroja de arriba abajo.

-¡Sirius!.- exclama, indignado.- ¡eso es asqueroso!

-Eso es porque aún no lo has usado en la parte correcta.- dice Sirius, riéndose a carcajadas, y Remus le da un cojinazo en la cabeza antes de que Sirius vuelva a comérselo a besos.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, likes y todo lo que se os ocurra serán bien recibidos! Espero que os haya gustado xx :)


End file.
